Mayor Bubbles
" " is the twelfth episode of the second season of Popples. It first premiered on March 11, 2016 on Netflix and on July 17, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix and Discovery Family When the mayor loses his memory, Bubbles steps in to run the city. Official YouTube episode clip Bubbles accidentally knocks out the Mayor who loses his memory. To avoid being punished for this booboo, the pals decide to secretly run the city for the Mayor while he gets better. But politics is a lot harder than the goofy Mayor makes it look and soon the pals are trying everything they can to restore the Mayor's memory.File:Popples - Episode Clip - Mayor Bubbles Plot TBA Characters Major characters * Bubbles * Sunny * Milton Maynot * Penny Popplar (antagonist; erroneously called "Polly" in this episode) * Polly Popplar (antagonist; erroneously called "Penny" in this episode) Minor characters * Lulu * Izzy * Yikes * Mrs. Snooply * Gus (background) Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called, "Votez Bubbles!", meaning "Vote Bubbles!". * Interestingly, both this episode and its sister episode, "S-Pop-Eech", have something related to politic. For this episode's case, it's about running a city as the mayor. * In this episode, Penny and Polly are collectively referred as the "P-Twins" by Bubbles and Lulu. * At one point, Bubbles mentioned "poptweets", a reference to Twitter. * This is the only episode in which the Popplar twins are part of the school newspaper. According to Sunny, the reason they became reporters is because they need extra class credit. * It's unknown how the Popplar twins get their hands on Lulu's mini Popplecopter toy that first appeared in "The BFF App". * This is the first episode in which the Popplar twins created a balloon bench by tying strings from a bunch of balloons on a park bench and using a mini Popplecopter to maneuver it. They would do it again in "Pop Up". * This episode revealed that Mayor Maynot is responsible for keeping the Popple chute system running smoothly. * "Popsgiving Day" is a pun on Thanksgiving Day. Errors * Throughout the episode, there's a Popplar twin identification error. Despite it's confirmed in both the character model sheet and "Pop-Tivity Week" that Polly is the twin with the ponytail while Penny is the twin with the pigtails, there're a few scenes in which there's an identification mixed up: ** According to the Netflix close-captions, it said that Penny is the one who's calling "Mayor Maynot". However, it is Polly (the twin with the ponytail) who did it. ** According to the Netflix close-captions, it said that Penny is the one saying, "Not just the school paper. This story's going to go pop-wide and be read by every Popple in town!" despite the line is supposed to be for Polly. ** When the Popplar twins are seen on their balloon bench above the angry mob, Polly is called "Penny" by her sister. * There're several clones of the Popple citizens within the angry mob. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes